Forever With You
by Celestrial Blossom
Summary: Sakura ran away after knowing that Sasuke left. She wanted to train herself to be as strong as her sasukekun. perhaps even stronger! she got hurt real bad while doing so. As for Hinata, she accidentally discovered the secret of her byakugan.[s&s and n&h]


Yay!!! My first fanfic!! dances hope u like it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

**Forever With You**

**Chapter 1: Don't Cry**

"Sasuke-kun!" a very beautiful pink-haired girl called. Sasuke just walked away without even looking at the girl who called him. Sakura, who was so excited before, looked down and sighed, "I guess he never likes me..maybe we're not meant to be together.."

Suddenly a drop of water flowed down her cheek. She thought she was crying but when she looked up, more drops of water fell down on her. She was relieved because it was only the rain. She didn't wanna cry over something she can never get, not in dreams..or in reality..

She just stood where she were. Not moving. Not blinking. Not smiling. Not crying. Not doing anything. She's like a statue standing still. But she was breathing even though sometimes she never wanted to.

After 30 minutes, the rain still kept pouring down as if it'll never stop. Sakura was all wet. She suddenly felt dizzy and passed out in the rain. After a while, the rain stopped. Sasuke was walking nearby and saw a figure lying on the ground. He didn't quite see the face but he already knew it was Sakura once he noticed her pink hair. He ran to her and placed his hand on his forehead.

"God! She's burning!" Sasuke was looking extremely worried.

Without wasting even one second, he carried her back to his house. He didn't really wanna do that but he didn't know where Sakura lives. Uchiha Sasuke, since when does he bother asking to know where his friends live? But still, he knew he can't just leave her there.

When they arrived at Sasuke's house, he went into his bedroom and placed her on his bed. Sakura was still unconcious. However she was shivering. Sasuke noticed that and covered her cold..shivering body with a nice warm blanket. She stopped shivering and that made sasuke felt better. Sasuke, who was sitting on the bed next to Sakura, looked at her.

"She's really cute when she's asleep" he said softly. He was a bit surprised. He didn't know where or how those words came out of his mouth.

_Maybe she's cute even when she's not asleep..he_ thought.

_…where did that come from?...why do I suddenly care for her? Do I like her?_

_I don't know..we've been friends for quite a long time now.._

_But it feels like I only noticed her just now.._

"Hn"

He can't really blame himself for not noticing her. After all, he was too busy thinking about his brother. The one he never liked. The one he always hated. The one he wanted to kill so badly. Uchiha Itachi. His own big brother. Sasuke can never forgive his damn brother for killing their parents and all the uchiha clans. When he was a little boy, he admired Itachi so much. He wanted to be just like his big brother. Until that one night, when he saw everything he never wanted to see. He just couldn't believe it. If it was someone else, he'd probably understand but it was his own big brother..his own flesh and blood. Tears suddenly rolled down his cheeks. Then a soft voice was heard.

"Sasuke-kun, are you crying?" asked Sakura who just woke up.

"…" he didn't respond. He didn't even wipe his tears away.

Sakura got up and moved closer to him. She saw the crystal-like tears on his face. There's no doubt, he was crying. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's body and said with a soft voice, "Don't cry" Then she gently kissed him. Sasuke's eyes widened. He felt warm and comfortable. He slowly returned the kiss. He only wished this could go on forever but he knew it'll eventually last..sooner or later. Even so, he just tried to enjoy the moment.

"Morning!" said Sakura, opening the window next to her wardrobe revealing the sun and allowing it to shine brightly into her room.

"Sa-sakura? You're up early" Sasuke smiled "and you're up late" she continued and giggled. Sasuke looked at Sakura with a confuse look on his face. "What's so funny?" Sakura just smiled, biting her lips trying to hold herself from laughing. Her face turned red and when Sasuke saw that, he asked again. This time, with a higher tone. "Hey! What's so funny!?"

She couldn't hold herself anymore. Her face which was red just now turned into a darker red and she burst out laughing. She was actually laughing at Sasuke's hair. His hair was a total mess! If you're the one who saw it, I bet you're gonna die laughing. Sasuke got angry and pulled Sakura back on the bed. He looked right into her glowing emerald green eyes and pressed his lips firmly on Sakura's.

In the mean time…

"C'mon Hinata! I know you can do it!" Naruto cheered. Hinata, looking so exhausted was trying to breathe as slowly as she could. She was practicing her byakugan. She wanted to improve it so she can challenge Neji.

"Fuh..huh..huh…" Hinata slowly trying to catch her breath. "I can't do it. I think I've reached my limit. I give up.."

Naruto, looking a bit angry shouted at the shy girl, "Hinata!! No, wait! You're not Hinata! I don't think I know who you are 'cause.."

Oh boy! Here comes his lecture..!!

"…'cause the Hinata I know..well she's not like you! She's totally opposite from who you are! The Hinata I know is cute, kind, sweet, caring, lovely, beautiful, shy, strong, clever, nice, amazing,…"

Can this get any worse!?

"…powerful and will never give up no matter what! But you! You're not cute, you're rude, selfish, weak, stupid, pathetic and you already given up even before you tried all your best!!!"

Phew! Finally! I thought this'll never end. Can you imagine, he said all that in only one breath! Whoa!!

Hinata was extremely shocked at what she heard. Then she blushed. "Naruto-kun.." She blushed even more, playing with her fingers. "Thank you, naruto-kun.." Naruto just smiled. He hugged Hinata and that made her eyes widened. Suddenly she fainted and fell on the ground. "Hinata? Hinata?" Naruto looked worried or rather guilty I might say. "Hinata? Oh no! Did I hugged her to death?" he seemed to be scared. Hinata actually enjoyed being hugged by Naruto even if it was only for one second. She was smiling a bit even when she's unconcious.

"Here, catch!" Sasuke threw a towel at Sakura. "Thanks." Sasuke stared at her with a smirk on his face. Sakura blushed. "Ermm...do you mind? I'm trying to change here. Why don't you go and take a shower first?" She was trying to get Sasuke to leave the room. She turned around facing the wall. However she didn't realize that two arms were trying to grab her and they did. They grabbed her by her waist. Sasuke moved closer until their ears brushed on each others as he whispered, "Why don't we take a shower together?"

Sakura was speechless. She blushed even more. Her heart was beating faster. Perhaps even faster than the ones she had after having a non-stop training with Tsunade-sama.

_Oh my god...is he for real?_

P/S: okay, that's all for chapter 1! Please read and review. Chapter 2 will be up soon!


End file.
